The present invention relates to a mechanism for and a method of shifting cam mechanisms in a press for pressing workpieces for form depressed portions.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings illustrates a conventional shifting cam mechanism used in a press. The shifting cam mechanism is of a double-cam construction comprising a shifting cam a, a cam follower c with a die b atached thereto, and a cam follower e with a punch d mounted thereon, the cam follower c, e being movable by the wedging action of the shifting cam a.